Mallard
The familiar mallard (Anas platyrhynchos, Say it: ANN-ISS PLAH-TUH-RINE-KOSS) is the most numerous duck in Britain, and is the ancestor of the domestic duck. Both male and female mallards are easily identified by the presence of a dark blue band on the wing known as a 'speculum', which is bordered above and below with white. Males and females are distinct; males have a metallic bottle-green head, a crisp white neck-collar and a rich purplish-brown breast. The upperparts are grey, the flanks are somewhat paler, and the central feathers of the black tail are curled smartly upwards. In contrast, females are brown, with streaks of darker brown and buff. Juveniles are very similar to females, but lack the speculum. It is the female mallard who produces the well-known loud quack-quack call; males produce a softer rhaeb, particularly when alert, and a piu whistle during courtship. In overcrowded areas, male mallards may attack females in order to mate. Roles * It played Kuzco (Human) in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Rex in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played King Eidilleg in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It (along with Wood Duck) played Marabou Stork in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Zeo Ranger IV in Animal Rangers Zeo Gallery FwsgxoQrNstB mmr89BCM3jUHWZKurHLncCWK7TqAAXyry5cA.jpg Mallard.jpg mallard2.jpg Duck, Mallard (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-6056.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-2429.jpg|Bambi (1942) TLM Ducks.png|The Little Mermaid (1989) PPG Ducks.png Simpsons Duck.png TTTE Ducks.png despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-1134.jpg|Despicable Me 2 (2013) IMG 9189.PNG HnK Ducks.png IMG_7596.JPG Jeffy.png Dexter's Lab Duck.jpg FHFIF Ducks.jpg IMG_7690.GIF IMG_7691.JPG IMG_7786.PNG|Lucky Ducky (1948) IMG 8355.JPG|Ventriloquist Cat (1950) IMG 8150.JPG IMG 0841.JPG IMG 9875.PNG IMG 6006.JPG Images.png IMG 1720.PNG IMG 6556.PNG IMG_9740.PNG IMG 9563.PNG Too Windy To Fly Cartoon.png|WordWorld (2006-2007) HT2_Ducks.png Lions Tigers Bears Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Elephants Too.png 83945786-FAF8-487E-ABCC-51E3AB3696FC.png See Also * Wood Duck * Canvasback * Mandarin Duck * White-Faced Whistling Duck * Fulvous Whistling Duck * Spot-Billed Duck * Northern Pintail * Northern Shoveler * Common Goldeneye * Barrow's Goldeneye * Bufflehead * Green-Winged Teal * Eurasian Teal * Eurasian Wigeon * American Wigeon * American Black Duck * Hooded Merganser * Common Merganser * Red-Breasted Meganser * Torrent Duck * Smew * Pochard * Ruddy Duck * Greater Scaup * Lesser Scaup * Shelduck * Tufted Duck Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Waterfowl Category:Asian Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Ducks Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Doki Animals Category:Enchanted Animals Category:The First Snow Of Winter Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Proud Family Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:The Pacifier Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Tex aavery Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Tex Avery Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:The Wind in the Willows Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Santa Ana Zoo Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Flamingo Gardens Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Annoying Characters Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Pajanimals Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals